Pit of Despair
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been tortured and teased all throught her child hood, and in high school it's getting worse. She's planning to run away, and the bullying gets worse by the day. She has no parents, and is living off their old money they left, but it's
1. Chapter 1

Lucy took a small knife, pressing it to get skin, where at least 15 small scars shine white. A thin line of blood welled up, but she stopped the flow with a napkin, and washed the knife. A mark for each time she was bullied by the popular kids... She had finally started to count them.

Lucy walked to school in baggy jeans and a hoodie, keeping her face and figure hidden. Her bag was slung around her shoulders, and she gripped onto it rigidly.

"Hey, Nerdy, where do you think you're going?"

Lucy froze. It was Lisanna, Bisca, and Cana... The three popular cheerleaders and Lucy's tormentors.

"Mm-mm. That's right, hands up, it's the nerd police. We have a serious breech of the law here. Her nerdyness shows up as 100 on our scale of 1-10." Bisca sassed. Lisanna and Cana laughed loudly.

Lucy continued to walk, trying to avoid them. They did not pursue her and stood there, watching her and making rude jokes about her. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. They were terrible when mad, but when they were just crude something's they left her be. Lucy still had a slight limp from a kick she had gotten the other day when she had accidentally bumped into Cana and spilled her drink. Another mark on her arm, that's all they were. At the school's entrance, a group of girl were fawning over the hot and popular guys while the cool girls hung out in groups. There was no room for stragglers like Lucy, and people made that clear.

"Oh, your so hot, Natsu!"

"Ditch your girlfriend and date me!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

A ghostly smile played at Lucy's lips. Autographs? That was a new low. She saw these people for what they really were: Natzu was an ass, Gray, a stripper, Loke, a playboy, and Gajeel, a girl-hunter. That was the worst, they take girls and 'love' them, but as soon as the girl turns her back, woosh! She's backstabbed.

Lucy managed to avoid most of the commotion, walking into the school and throwing her stuff in her locker. She ran towards history, when she bumped into Cana. Again. Cana gave her a venomously evil look.

"That's the second time, bitch. What's the punishment going to be this time?" Cana asked Lisanna and Bisca.

"Public humiliation, in front of the boys." suggested Lisanna.

"Locking her in the boys bathroom." Bisca offered.

Cana thought about these ideas, Lucy standing there, helpless.

"Let's go with option number two. It's the most trouble..." Cana grinned.

Lucy found herself being pushed into the boys bathroom full of boys, and the door locked with the janitors keys Bisca had stolen one day. The boys stared at her, some half naked, and she turned tomato red. A giggle was heard through the doorway.

"Heh heh heh... Have a good time, Nerdy."

The boys were yelling, and Lucy pulled on the door to get out, but it was locked. Lucy struggled to stay calm. A voice was yelling outside the door, and the lock clicked. Lucy's heart sank. It was the janitor, and he hated everything about this place. Hell knows why he stays.

"You!" The janitor yelled, spit raining down on Lucy. "You little piece of filth, in the boys bathroom! They ought to expel you!"

He lead her the the war to Principal Dreyar's office, yelling at her all the way.

They hardly needn't of thought of public humiliation, thought Lucy. There's already people staring at me...

The principal stared her down sternly. Lucy shivered and shifted, even though it was not cold.

"As I understand, you were in the boys bathroom?"

"Yes, sir."

Lucy's voice wavered. She was on the edge of telling him, but she knew better then to get the girls in trouble. That just meant worst punishment.

"This was not the work of anyone else?"

"No. I mean, no, Sir."

"Then you understand the penalty of doing what you have done?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. That's a week of detention, I'll write up your slip now..."

Lucy knew she would have another notch on her battered arm that night. She took the slip, tears silently flowing down her face. Lucy stowed the slip where no one would see it.

"There's Lucy Heartfilia, haha!"

"I heard she went in the boys bathroom earlier, and locked herself in."

"What a jackass! She musta gotten in so much trouble..."

Lucy walked down the hall. The period was almost over, there was no point in going, so she walked, head down, to the school library. Then, it was just her luck, that because she wasn't looking up, she bumped into who other than Gray Fullbuster.

"Ugh, say sorry, bitch." Gray said, slapping her away.

"Uh-Uh, sorry!" Lucy cried, blushing in embarrassment.

She took off towards her locker. This was not a good day.

note from Ginger:

ta-DA! My brand new story! I'm not sure what's going to happen just yet, so suggest and criticize in that review box! Keep looking forwards, I could use anyone's idea.

Ginger


	2. Chapter 2

School was hard on Natsu Dragneel. He found out that high school is all about finding hot girls and going to parties. He was pretty disappointed, as the rest of the guys were, but they wee drowning their sorrows in women. Natsu, on the other hand, thought that training himself to the max was preferable. Natsu was the most popular jock, handsome, and most of all, charming. Swarming groups always surrounded him. There seemed to be only three groups at this school: Boys, fan girls, and popular girls. Nerds were almost unheard of, but with the constant activity he was sure there was a couple. There was that weird new boy, Jellal, but he didn't fit into a category. He ate lunch everyday by himself, and lived without hiding anything, always showing his true colors. That was a impossible when you were a popular jock.

"Oh, your so hot, Natsu!"

"Ditch your girlfriend and date me!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Autographs? That was new. Natsu looked over the crowd to see Jellal sitting on the hill. He was eating an apple, and just watching the clouds. There was another girl, but she looked rather dull and was definitely a nerd. There was one part of her he could see, and that was her eyes. They were brown, but a creamy brown like milk chocolate. Part of him fell in love with them, but his more sensible part told him that she was a nerd,

And didn't deserve him.

"So, how about that autograph, Natsu-sama?" The girl asked.

"Not now."

Natzu walked inside, hoping for a drink. This was another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lucy came to school, and thankfully, her path was bully free. Sometimes she wondered wether she could survive like this. She had no parents, and was living off of their old money that they left. It was running out, and there was no one to help her. Bullies emerged at every turn, and sometimes Lucy wondered if she'd ever get out of this deep, dark hole she was in. It seemed impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy walked to school, pushing her hood back. She knew this was a dangerous idea- if someone recognized her, it was all over, but today it was sweltering. Lucy walked on the grass outside of the school, avoiding the crowds. Natsu Dragneel was staring at her, so she walked faster before he got any cruel ideas. His onyx eyes trailed her like a line of hot soot, and the other girls struggled to get his attention, so Lucy ran the rest of the way inside. She tugged off her heavy sweatshirt and ran to class. On the way, she did something that she had been making a habit of doing- bumping into people. She looked up, and to her horror, it was the last person she wanted to see: Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
